


enough for three

by matryoshkaa



Series: 3's The Magic Number [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Animal Ears, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headbands, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Shopping, i know the poly tags are confusing but itll make sense when you read, pls dont let this flop :(, the headbands have nothing to do with the story i just wanted smth cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: And Seungmin can't find it in himself to argue - not when Felix smiles as bright at the sun, and not when Jisung looks up at him as if he holds the world in his hands. The cashier scans their headbands quickly, a quite trivial purchase to be made at two in the morning, and says nothing but the cost when they're finished. He can't hold back a smile, either, when Felix leans over his shoulder to peck Jisung on the lips.His whole night - morning? - has been too disorienting, but he doesn't question anything on their walk back to Jisung's house when he's walking in between the two shorter boys, one hand intertwined with Jisung's, the other tangled with Felix's tinier one.





	enough for three

**Author's Note:**

> i cant really tell if this is good or bad but i feel like everyone just needs some good jiseunglix <333
> 
> i didnt proofread much but enjoy my monthly fic lmaooo

"Minnie, Sungie!" Felix gasps, eyes lit up and attention caught on something behind him. "Look! The- there's the- those- uh, doggy!" he splutters out excitedly, words slurring together in his eager haste to _distract_ them from their initial reasoning for coming to the store, dragging Seungmin and Jisung both by their arms the opposite way they _should_ be going.

Seungmin stumbles a bit. "Felix, no--we came for milk!" Felix ignores him, while the oldest of the three seems to have caught on to Felix's confusing explanation and grins widely at him as they rush past the few shoppers still in the store this late at night. "Guys? Please, I really just want cereal--"

The three come to a stop before a wide display with little knick-knacks, though he's not quite sure why they're stopping here. He just wants some milk, maybe some chips, and hopefully some candy, before they go back to Jisung's house to get high on whatever sugary snacks they get before passing out. The store is terribly cold too, he notices, as a shiver wracks his body even through his thick hoodie; they really shouldn't be here longer than they have to be.

Jisung thrusts a brown band into his face, ignoring his pleas and not only scaring the wits out of him, but also smiling cutely as he does so. Jisung's orange hair flies into his face from the force of him jumping at Seungmin, falling into his eyes and messily curling around his ears. Seungmin's heart pounds wildly in his chest out of shock.

Shock. That's it, nothing more.

"What the--? _Oh_." His interest is piqued as he realizes Felix spotted animal-eared headbands, the one Jisung having picked up being one with little dog ears sticking up on top. If he _were_ an animal, his ears would've perked up in delight. "These are cute!"

"I know!" Felix squeals loudly, terribly high-pitched despite his naturally deep voice and causing the lone cashier working the night shift to look up from their phone irritably. The blonde cowers as Jisung snickers. He lowers his voice significantly, "Seungminnie~ you'd look cute as puppy, wouldn't you~?

Seungmin grabs the headband from Jisung's hands, the elder bouncing on his heels giddily. "Um, no."

"Why?!" Felix whines. Jisung looks like a kicked puppy - ironic, seeing as the dog-eared headband is now in Seungmin's hold.

"I think I'm more of a cat, don't you think?" He replaces the band he has with a cat-eared one, sharply arched with softer fake-fur than the previous one had.

"Definitely not," Jisung dismisses, putting the other headband on Seungmin's head, pushing his hair away from his face with the action. The elder's hand brushes against his cheek as he does so, sparking more embarrassment in him than he probably should have. He shyly returns the small smile Jisung give some him. If his face looks as red as it feels, neither Jisung nor Felix mention it. "See, Lix? Look at that smile - a puppy for real right here."

Felix hums. "Sorry, Minnie, I'm with Jisung on this one," he smirks, looping his arm through the shorter boy's. Jisung snickers at Seungmin's betrayed expression and knocks his head softly against the blonde's.

"No! Chan said I looked like a cat just the other day!"

"You really trust _Chan_ , of all people?"

Seungmin can't hold back a small grin - it's true. He guesses that, if anyone, Chan might be the worst person to ask about nearly _anything_ to. He seems too tired to give a proper response to questions these days. Though, Chan does seem ever the wiser as years pass, even if he's constantly half asleep and stumbling over his words.

"See! Puppy!" Jisung's arms curl around his back, hands tugging teasingly at the hair at the back of his head. "You're so cute, Minnie, just like a puppy, hmm?"

He gapes down at Jisung silently, shoulders hunching inwards out of embarrassment. Felix's gaze burns into the side of his face - he can feel it - and Jisung's wide eyes staring up at him fondly make the situation seem all too intimate for _just friends_. He clears his throat, murmuring a soft agreement and prying himself out of Jisung's hold, distracting himself by looking at some of the other headbands.

The other two boys stay abnormally silent, air turning thick with uneasiness as Jisung and Felix exchange an odd look with each other. Seungmin avoids looking at them both. None of them say anything for several moments, allowing the awkward silence, even if short-term, to egg at them agonizingly. Seungmin cringes, the weight of foax-fur ears on his head feeling like a few tons rather than a few mere ounces, before easing through the tension between them.

"Well, if I'm a dog, then Felix is a cat."

As if they hadn't just had the most _awkward_ encounter with each other, they go back to their teasing as quick as light, definitely bothering the cashier again but not receiving any verbal complaint.

"No--!"

"Yeah, look!"

"But there's koala ears!"

"No? Jisung--he's a cat, right?"

" _No!_ "

"Felix~" Jisung whines softly, taking the cat headband Seungmin had previously grabbed from the younger boy's hold, slipping it into Felix's hair in a gentle manner, much like the way he had done with Seungmin. The latter feels his face heat up again, although he wouldn't really say it's out of embarrassment. But watching Felix squirm in Jisung's hold as his forces him still to put the band in his hair causes Seungmin's heart to thump quickly in his chest.

"Seungminnie, how does our Lixie look?" Jisung continues as Felix pouts in mock anger as Jisung hugs him tightly to his chest, the eldest looking at Seungmin expectantly.

The brunette scrunches up his nose, looking long and hard at Felix just to see him get antsy. "I think it's perfect~"

"Sold!" Jisung shoves Felix into Seungmin arms, turning back around to the display, uncaring of the two giggly boys behind him. "I wonder what I am?" he continues to question his friends dramatically.

"Jisung, we already know you're a squirrel," Seungmin teases. This earns a cackle from Felix, who's pressed firmly into his side, and a shriek from Jisung.

"Maybe so!" he cries out, "but you know I'm the _best_ squirrel, aren't I?"

"All squirrels are the same, you aren't special."

"Felix!"

As Jisung moves to tackle Felix, the blonde hides behind his back, arms wrapped firmly around his torso and chin propped up on his shoulder to stare menacingly at Jisung. The position in itself is pretty.. comfortable; but he's not too used to having either of his friends so handsy with him. Jisung's hug just several minutes ago was enough to embarrass him out of his mind, and now a new set of hands wrapped around his body gives him the same fuzzy feelings he felt earlier.

"Oh, are we cuddling Seungmin now? Is that what this is?"

"What?" he protests, feeling Felix's arms tighten their hold around him at Jisung's question. "Wait--"

Before he can even prepare himself, Jisung's already throwing his body into Seungmin's, small body pressing into his chest _surprisingly_ comfortably. Jisung's arms curl around his waist, just below Felix's, squeezing him tightly and forcing a startled laugh out of him. He can feel Felix's cheek nuzzling into his shoulder, and Jisung's orange hair tickles his own cheeks. He suddenly feels terribly hot in his hoodie, but he can't bring himself to pull away from their hold.

"Well, aren't we just _cute_ ," Felix whispers softly, as if afraid to ruin whatever mood surrounds the three of them.

"Of course we are," Jisung agrees easily, left hand reaching around Seungmin's body and latching onto Felix's waist, pulling the blonde closer into Seungmin's back. He's definitely used to Felix and Jisung being quite heavy on the skinship, but it feels different this time around. They're never quite _this_ close to one another, and he can't really recall many times they've been wrapped around each other this way without it being teasing.

But... Seungmin doesn't think this is quite on the same spectrum as teasing.

His cheeks feel hot again, but he blames that indefinitely on the heat emanating from the two bodies he's pressed in between. That's all - totally.

Seungmin's own hands twitch uselessly at his sides. With Jisung's face face close to his own, he quickly takes note of the fact that Jisung had never put on a headband of his own. He scans the display over the boy's shoulder, easily busying his hands with reaching for the first squirrel headband he sees - surprisingly, there's quite a few. At the disruptive movement, Felix lets out a whine over his shoulder, hands holder him tighter. Jisung stares up at him with wide eyes.

More awkwardly than Seungmin would like to admit, he slides the headband none-too gently onto Jisung's head, arched squirrel ears half-buried by his messy bed hair. He seems unbothered by the ungraceful action, flinches only slightly out of shock and gazing upwards at Seungmin silently.

Seungmin avoids the boy's eyes, feeling not only his gaze burning into his face, but also Felix's. He flushes again, and this time he _knows_ why.

"Minnie," Jisung whispers, cupping his face in his hands, leaving Seungmin no other choice than to look at him. Jisung's eyes flicker over his shoulder, then lock back with his own. Seungmin can only look back at him with jittery hands and an even shakier pulse.

Jisung's lips press against his own too quickly for him to properly register, kiss lasting no more than a second before the older boy's pulling his face back to see his reaction. But, he really doesn't give any - his face still feels unbearably hot, and he stares dumbly at Jisung while the other bites his lip nervously. Before Jisung can pull away completely, Seungmin brings his hands up to press against his friend's - _if_ he should be called that at this point - shoulders and tugs him closer. Jisung follows along easily, kissing him again more confidently, Seungmin reciprocating eagerly as Jisung angles his head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss.

Under any other circumstances, he would probably feel embarrassed that he's not only kissing his best friend (on the lips, too!), but while his other best friend is attached to his back and watching them go at. But older two make him feel comfortable so _easily_ that he can't find it in himself to be too bothered. Jisung presses their bodies closer together, Felix included, nipping ever so gently at Seungmin's bottom lip and forcing a startled gasp out of him.

Felix whines over his shoulder, shoving his hand into Jisung's chubby cheek and forcing them apart. "I feel left out over here," he huffs. For a moment, Seungmin feels horrible about what he and Jisung had just done, heart dropping deep into his stomach and staring at the floor, ashamed.

But as the whole night just seems to prove him wrong, Felix only turns him around in their arms, his position with Jisung switched, and wraps his arms tightly around Seungmin's neck. Seungmin stares at him in shock. He can't quite process in his mind what he's so blatantly doing with his _friends_ , though he knows he definitely doesn't mind it. It's confusing, for sure, and Seungmin's not really all that sure of how this is ganna affect their friendship, let alone how the dynamics between the three will continue from here on out.

Felix leans in closer to him slowly, much like how kisses happen in cheesy romance movies, giving him more than enough time to back out if he really wants to. He doesn't - not even when he feels a flush settle as far down as his chest. The blonde smiles up at him cutely before kissing him, bringing stars to Seungmin's eyes.

Kissing Felix is much different than kissing Jisung; Felix kisses with much more vigor and force than Jisung does, and his lips are thick where they lock with Seungmin's. Jisung's lips are thin, much like his own, and he kisses far gentler and slower than Felix, and yet Seungmin finds in himself to admit that he doesn't prefer one over the other. His hands quickly land themselves on Felix's shoulders, letting himself melt back into Jisung's chest.

The kiss ends quicker than Seungmin can even process, Felix pulling away and slowly easing his arms away from Seungmin's neck. Jisung unlatches himself from his back and turns Seungmin around in his arms.

"You're so cute, puppy~"

Seungmin smiles shyly at Jisung's words, resisting the urge to pinch himself. This all feels too much like a dream, though he can't deny how much he _likes_ it.

His smile drops as fast as it came, though, and he looks between the two boys uneasily. "Guys.. what--"

Felix is quick to shush him, arm laying across Seungmin's shoulder and guiding him and Jisung to the checkout counter across the aisle. "Let's just pay for now, we can talk at home, yeah?"

And Seungmin can't find it in himself to argue - not when Felix smiles as bright at the sun, and not when Jisung looks up at him as if he holds the world in his hands. The cashier scans their headbands quickly, a quite trivial purchase to be made at two in the morning, and says nothing but the cost when they're finished. He can't hold back a smile, either, when Felix leans over his shoulder to peck Jisung on the lips.

His whole night - morning? - has been too disorienting, but he doesn't question anything on their walk back to Jisung's house when he's walking in between the two shorter boys, one hand intertwined with Jisung's, the other tangled with Felix's tinier one.

"Guys!" he blurts out a few minutes after they left the store. Jisung jumps in shock as they had walked in comfortable silence up until that point.

"Give me a heart attack, will you?!" Jisung shrieks, wrapping one arm around Seungmin's neck and pouting up at him mockingly.

"Great idea," Seungmin hisses, then sadly says, "we forgot milk."

"Aw, don't pout, puppy," Felix teases, pinching his cheek with a wide grin on his face.

Seungmin glares playfully at him, angry facade faltering at the nickname. "It's _your_ fault for distracting me!"

"No! Jisung was the one who kissed you first!"

"That's not fair!"

"Jisung, we weren't even supposed to do this _tonight_!"

"Felix!"

" _What?!_ "

Felix and Jisung both shriek, uselessly attempting to hide behind each other as Seungmin stares at them in astonishment. His mind runs a blank at their words, and he merely watches them dumbly as they cower away from him, giggly and hyper despite the late - or early, depending how you see it - hour.

He decides, for the time being, to ignore the meaning behind their words. Instead he launches his body forward, causing the two to squeal, and grabs both their hands again to continue their way back. Jisung and Felix press their bodies easily into his sides, clinging onto him with headbands still snugly placed in their hair.

They must look like a pretty odd group, and the knowledge of what went down in the corner store not even ten minutes ago makes it all the more confusing to him. Seungmin knows they still have a lot to talk about regarding... _everything_ , but he thinks he'll be okay without an explanation for the time being.

Felix and Jisung's warm smiles and bright eyes remind him of that.

**Author's Note:**

> im a bit late but the skz comeback.. is definitely something else. im glad to see them coming this far and producing THIS good of music only a year after debut - i do hope they take a long break though, the time in between comebacks have been steadily decreasing and im not sure yet if thats a good thing
> 
> you can message me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rayejustdied) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ultkimwoojin) for whatever reason, i'll gladly take prompts if you have them. i cant guarantee i'll write them, but im definitely open to trying seeing as im running out of ideas at this point ;;
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3


End file.
